Escrava Da Carne
by MiniLua
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, um empresário frio e ganancioso, jogava uma partida de truco na qual as apostas foram altas. O Uchiha tacara um milhão na mesa e, um de seus amigos que já não tinha mais dinheiro, resolveu apostar sua enteada, Sakura Haruno, órfã de pai e mãe. Durante o jogo, ele acaba por perde-la para o moreno que, a trataria como um simples objeto sexual sem importância, a não ser


**SINOPSE**

Itachi Uchiha, um empresário frio e ganancioso, jogava uma partida de truco na qual as apostas foram altas. O Uchiha tacara um milhão na mesa e, um de seus amigos que já não tinha mais dinheiro, resolveu apostar sua enteada, Sakura Haruno, órfã de pai e mãe. Durante o jogo, ele acaba por perde-la para o moreno que, a trataria como um simples objeto sexual sem importância, a não ser o prazer dele.****

Escrava da Carne – Prologo 

Em uma mesa de jogos, vários homens riam enquanto tomavam bebidas que vez ou outra eram postas no copo. Já era tarde da noite. Naquele bar, a jogatina rolava até altas horas. Além de jogos, também se encontravam dançarinas e também aquelas que davam o corpo em troca de dinheiro. Havia somente um homem naquela mesa que ria apenas para camuflar as percas que já tivera ali jogando.

▬ Então, mais uma rodada? – Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, mas com o semblante jovem e muito atraente, falou quando acabou a ultima partida.

▬ Sim. – Mesmo não podendo continuar com o jogo, aceitou a oferta. Ninguém poderia saber que faliu por conta de apostas e jogos.

▬ Hotaru, não acha que já apostou de mais? – O mais jovem do grupo de homens falou rindo de canto, enquanto apertava as pernas de uma das mulheres do bar que estava sentada em seu colo, enquanto o mesmo jogava. O homem era alto, cabelos negros e olhos como duas pedras ônix. Olheiras charmosas. Sua expressão era séria, somente demonstrava às vezes um raro sorriso de canto.

▬ Que isso Itachi... Está com medo de perder? – Hotaru Terumi respondeu debochando, mas bem inseguro por dentro. Se não ganhasse aquela partida, não saberia o que fazer.

▬ Bom, quem está perdendo aqui é você. E como eu já ganhei de mais, acho que posso aproveitar uma ultima partida antes de ir. – Tomou um gole de seu drink e mordeu com força o ombro da mulher que ainda estava em seu colo.

▬ Sim, acho que já está na hora dos mais jovens dormirem. – Hotaru falou, sabia como o Uchiha era impaciente quando se tratava de sua idade. O que ele poderia fazer? Se aos 26 anos já era dono de uma das maiores empresas do Japão, a Uchiha Corporation.

▬ Quem disse que vou dormi? – Respondeu rindo e olhou de canto para a mulher que estava sentada na mesa do bar, conversando com o garçom, mas vez o outra lançava um olhar sedutor para si. ▬ A noite só está começando.

▬ Então vamos a mais uma partida. – Kakuzu que somente observava até agora, disse animado, afinal de contas, estava com a mão boa essa noite. – Jogaremos truco agora, certo?

- Ok. – Na tira de Reis para ver quais seriam as duplas, Kakuzu quase chorou quando caiu com Hotaru, não queria perder seu dinheiro já ganhado durante a noite, então por isso falou ao seu companheiro que ele pagaria, já que o mesmo dizia ser um homem rico, e era, era...

Itachi embaralhou o baralho em mãos e pôs à sua esquerda, onde Hotaru estava sentado. O Terumi cortou o baralho, fazendo um 'camaço' em mãos, esse camaço era um modo de 'roubar' aos olhos de todos, pois nem o próprio que fazia, sabia se iria dar certo ou não. O Uchiha sorriu observando a jogada, e quando seu amigo retirou uma única carta do baralho e jogou-a para Kakuzu, parceiro de Hotaru, ele colocou em cima a parte das cartas que em sua mão ficara.

▬ Antes de começarmos, quero saber quais serão as apostas das duplas. – Hidan disse. ▬ Já estou zerado, então só jogarei com Itachi para que o mesmo tenha um parceiro, se ele aceitar a pagar por mim, o premio que _ganharmos_ será apenas dele. – O moreno sorriu concordando.

▬ Estou no mesmo barco que Hidan. – Kakuzu disse. ▬Embora tenha dinheiro, não irei apostá-lo, se quiser jogar será assim, Terumi... – Chamou o parceiro pelo sobrenome. ▬ O que Hidan disse à Itachi valerá a ti, se tu ganhar, o premio é todo seu. – E um sorriso enorme surgiu na face de Hotaru que concordou rapidamente. ▬ Quais serão as apostas?

▬ Eu jogo um milhão de Yenes na mesa. – O coração do Terumi bateu rapidamente. Um milhão era muito dinheiro e ele não perderia por nada essa jogatina, mas... ▬ Qual a sua aposta, Hotaru? – Sem dinheiro, sem casa e sem carro, o que ele apostaria? ▬ Vai desistir? Tem um milhão na mesa! – Ele sabia e era um dinheiro tentador, assim como sua...

▬ Apostarei minha enteada, Sakura Haruno. – E os orbes negros brilharam lembrando-se da delicada flor. Ah, de uma coisa Itachi Uchiha tinha certeza, ele roubaria o quanto fosse durante o jogo para ter a rosada apenas para si.

▬ Apostado! – Respondeu sorrindo em uma das raras vezes, abertamente.

As cartas foram dadas, começando por Kakuzu à direita de Itachi, logo vinha Hidan e Hotaru, depois a si mesmo. Fechando três cartas a mão de cada, o Uchiha girou um quatro de paus na mesa, esse quatro indicava que os cincos seriam as 'manilhas' conhecidas como cartas que 'matam' qualquer outra forte, especialmente o 'AS, _1_' 3.

Jogando um três na mesa, Kakuzu dera inicio ao jogo, Hidan descartou um simples Rei, o qual não matava o três, Hotaru sorriu e jogou um AS, queimando sua carta em cima da do parceiro.

Itachi olhou as cartas em mãos e pensativo ficou por segundos. Com duas manilhas superiores, cinco de copas e paus, o que ele faria? Daria a primeira rodada aos adversários, e fora isso que ele fizera, jogou um simples sete de ouro, _salmoura_, na mesa.

Kakuzu como ganhador da primeira rodada, retornou o jogo, colocando um dois no baralho, em sua mão havia um espada e com ele trucaria. Olhou para Hotaru, mas antes certificou-se de que nenhum dos inimigos estariam olhando, e então estando certo de que não, ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas por duas vezes, dando o sinal de 'espadilha'.

Hidan jogou a carta no baralho também, sem ninguém vê-la, essa era uma opção da segunda rodada. Hotaru Terumi olhou Itachi e em um blefe escaldante pediu:

▬ Truco! – Gritou afobado.

▬ Corte! – Itachi respondeu dando de ombros.

▬ Mata?! – Jogou um três, não era uma manilha, mas aos olhos dele era uma carta consideravelmente forte. ▬ Não tem para matar, não é? – Itachi sorriu e na mesa tacou o gato, _cinco de paus_, calando parcialmente Hotaru. ▬ Aposto que só tem essa! – Oh, ele havia deixado o copas em mãos, carta a qual era mais fraca que o gato, um naipe abaixo, no entanto.

▬ Seis! – No entanto era mais forte que a espadilha na mão de Kakuzu que, gritou um 'nove', e Hidan não deixou por menos gritando um 'doze'. ▬ E então, pagarão para ver? – Itachi tornou a falar. Kakuzu deu de ombros quando Hotaru olhara para si.

Terumi pensou por alguns minutos, não estaria perdendo nada além de sua enteada que nem mãe tinha mais. É, para ele pouco importava Sakura, e mesmo que a flor reclamasse sobre estar sendo possivelmente 'perdida' em um jogo de truco, nada ele poderia fazer, apostas são apostas e as não cumpridas pelos apostadores, os mesmo tem suas cabeças cortadas, então por isso...

▬ Corte, se ganhar já sabe seu prêmio. – Itachi sorriu e em câmera lenta o cinco de copas foi caindo na mesa, dando à vitória a ele e a Haruno também. ▬ Merda. – Praguejou falsamente arrependido. ▬ Amanhã no fim da manhã ela estará em sua casa! – Respondeu levantando-se e indo embora.

▬ Parece que alguém tem um novo brinquedinho! – Hidan sorriu decepcionado por antes de o jogo começar, ter dito que o prêmio seria totalmente de Itachi.

▬ É, mas agora a única coisa que quero é comer essa vadia aqui. – Estapeou a bunda da mulher que durante a noite toda, passara em seu colo. ▬ Venha! – Puxou-a para um dos quartos do bar.

(...)

Movia-se desesperadamente dentro da garota a qual gemia seu nome sem parar, dando a ele o som melódico da voz dela. Oh, não era somente viciado em jogos, era viciado também em sexo e com toda certeza nenhuma guria reclamava de ser fodida por ele, não mesmo.

Mordendo os seios da mulher, grudando os corpos pelo suor e unindo as respirações ofegantes, ele estapeou o rosto da mesma e gozou dentro dela, no entanto estava usando preservativo, e depois faria questão de queima-lo.

▬ Agora sua cachorra, chupe meu pau. – Ah, ela como uma boa garota obedeceu-o retirando a camisinha que ele pegou na mão, e escorregando a língua por toda a extensão do pênis do moreno, sentindo-o ficar duro novamente. ▬ O deixe limpinho, e depois vá contar para suas companheiras de profissão, que Uchiha Itachi te comeu gostoso. – Impulsionou a cabeça dela com as mãos, sentindo-a engasgar-se e consequentemente apertar seu membro por entre a garganta.

Delirando na boca dela, ele foi gozando aos poucos, vendo-a engolir tudo. Cansado da transa, ele levantou-se completamente nu, exibindo seu exuberante corpo à guria, indo ate o pequeno banheiro colocar suas roupas e queimar a camisinha usada durante o ato sexual.

Depois de tudo feito, ele tacou uma pequena, mas considerável quantia de dinheiro, em cima da cama para a mulher que esfregava os dedos na intimidade em busca de deixar Itachi novamente com tesão, mas, mesmo ele tendo ficado ereto outra vez, o próprio sabia que aquilo era apenas um golpe para deitar-se novamente com ela.

▬ Contente-se com o dinheiro, não quero lhe foder novamente, não costumo repetir mulheres, menos... – Calou-se pensando na _cerejinha_. Essa sim ele faria questão de deflorar aos poucos. ▬Tchau! – Saiu do local com a certeza de que no dia seguinte, iria se divertir com seu mais novo brinquedinho de nome e sobrenome, Sakura Haruno.


End file.
